


The Prince of The Seven Seas

by Apollo (CaptainCrow)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Coma, F/F, F/M, Fights, Greek gods, Injury, LGBTQ Character, Love Triangles, M/M, Pirates, Rivalry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCrow/pseuds/Apollo
Summary: "I stared out at the horizon. This is where I was meant to be, out on the open sea, worries drowning in the waves. But I was here for a reason, and there's a reason people fear my family."//Cross Posted on wattpad//





	1. Introduction

First off, I want to say thank you to [missmysterious56](https://www.wattpad.com/user/missmysterious56) for being the beta for this story.

 

For those of you who don't know, this is a rewrite of an unfinished story I wrote a while ago. You can still read the original, but I do warn you, It isn't good.

 

This deviates from canon in a few different ways, the Stoll brothers are twins, ages may have been changed, it's set in a different era, and a few more things. 

 

If you have any questions feel free to comment.

 

Please Enjoy

 

-Charlie


	2. Chapter I

**5 Years Ago**  
**The Jupiter**  
**Percy's P.O.V.**

    Hey, my name's Percy. Percy Jackson. I'm 16 years old. I'm currently on a quest for my father, Poseidon. That's right, the almighty Greek God of the Sea. I was supposed to be 'captured' by one of the most feared pirate crews out there, the crew of the ship Jupiter. Stupid, right? Why name your ship that's going to be in the ocean after the God of the Sky who might I mention my father doesn't get along too well with. Anyways, I'm supposed to be pretending to be mute (not able to talk for all you out there who don't know what that means) to gain as much information as possible from the Romans to make sure they aren't planning an attack. Then once that's done, I'm supposed to take the ship down. You see this should have been really easy, but the captain's daughter is a demigod and so are some of her friends who are a part of the crew. So far I'm not doing to bad, I think I'm gaining the captain's trust.

**3 months earlier**  
**The City of Baia**  
**Jason's P.O.V.**

    My friend Reyna and I were on the shore for the first time in what felt like years. We're pirates. Reyna's father is the captain of The Jupiter. Reyna and I are demigods. Reyna's father sent us to the shore while he and the rest of the crew are getting supplies for the ship so that we can capture more people to be slaves. Reyna and I have gotten better at it over the years. Last time we were on shore we captured a girl around our age and a boy about two or three years older than us. I know it sounds cruel, but we're pirates, it's what we do.

    Reyna's father had told us to find someone strong. Our ship is a big one, so we already have a large number of slaves, but we needed some that could do the heavy lifting. If we end up with too many slaves, we'll just off some of the weaker, slower ones. It's really that simple. You're too slow or too weak you die. Some would say that's harsh, and it is. You only survive by being strong.

    We were just walking around when Reyna spotted someone. A tall man wearing a traveler's cloak. From what I could see of him, he looked decently fit. Fit enough to make a good addition to our workforce. Reyna and I exchanged looks, this was the one.

    We decided to trail him for a bit till we found a place with fewer people. Luckily for us, it seems like he's familiar with this city, which means he'll be taking shortcuts that most people usually wouldn't take. Then, as soon as he walks down one that's when Reyna and I will attack. Her dad always calls us panthers for the way that we hunted people down. Tracking them down and isolating them, then pouncing.

    We had to trail him for a few minutes, but he finally walked down an alleyway, so Reyna and I immediately seized the opportunity and attacked. He didn't seem to be that surprised. Reyna got a hand over his mouth as soon as possible, so that he couldn't scream, while I got him down on his knees. He put up a good fight, but I got him down. Reyna gagged him, and I tied his wrists together with some rope I had in my jacket. We dragged him along through multiple back allies so we wouldn't be spotted, making it back to the ship as quickly as possible.

    We dragged him onto the boat, and then Reyna went to get her father while I stayed with the man. He looked strangely calm for someone being kidnapped. Looking at him again, I realized that he looked to be about my age, maybe a bit older but only by around two or three years. He had dark brown hair and sea green eyes that seemed to nearly glow. Under the cloak, he was wearing a loose fitting commoners shirt and dark pants. He had a bandana in his messy hair and his ears had been pierced multiple times. He had bandages wrapped around both his hands and wore multiple bracelets. One thing that really stood out was his tattoo. It was a tattoo of a trident right on his forearm. I wouldn't be surprised if he was already a sailor, many sailors got tattoos of a trident to honor the God Poseidon.

    Just as I finished examining him, Reyna returned with her father. He untied the other man and took the gag out of his mouth. The captain looked the man over and nodded.

"You did well with this one," He said to us, he then turned to face the man.

"What's your name?" He asked the man.

The man looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't. He instead pointed to his throat and then made an X with arms.

The captain seemed to understand this,

"You can't speak?" He asked softer.

The man nodded his head, while the captain gave him a slightly sympathetic look. Then turned to us.

"Choose a name for him to addressed by, then take him down to the others," He told us and then walked away.

I turned to the man in front of me trying to picture what kind of name would fit him. It would need to be a beautiful name if it was going to be his name.

"Let's just call him Jack," Reyna said, interrupting my thought process. I wanted to disagree, but I knew it would seem weird if I did, so I simply agreed with her.

"From now on your name's Jack," Reyna told the man before leading him down below deck.

I stayed where I was looking at the spot where Jack had been, wondering why the man that we had grabbed had to make me feel the way that I did.

 


	3. Chapter II

**9/28/xxxx**

**Present Day**  
**The Jupiter**  
**Percy POV**

It's been a long, hard journey on this ship. The captain died around 2 years ago and left his daughter Reyna in charge. She is nowhere near as kind as the captain was.

The captain was a humble man who took only what he needed. Of course one might ask how nice of a man he really was, seeing as though he kidnapped random people off the streets to use as slaves. Although despite that, he treated us with respect and never harmed us.

Reyna on the other hand. She is a monster straight from Tartarus. To her, we have no feelings, we are here only to serve her. She is a Goddess in the eyes of her crew. Though there are a rare few that do not agree with her opinions, they dare not speak up, for they are afraid of the consequences.

If any slave misbehaves or does anything she doesn't like, then they are to be givens minimum of five lashes with a whip and are not to be given any food for the rest of the day. It's not like we get a lot of food anyways. If we're lucky, we might get a slice of bread and some water at the end of the day. Punishment with the whip can go up to forty lashes. I once saw a slave that was condemned to forty lashes for trying to escape. They died. Or slaves were given twenty lashes for trying to steal more food than they were given. They also weren't permitted food for the rest of the week.

Ever since witnessing the slave dying, I started doing my best to take the whippings for the other slaves. I know that since I am the son of Poseidon that my resistance to pain would be higher than there's. It's also better because I can heal myself as soon as I touch the water.

I know what you're thinking, "Why don't you just leave Percy?" or "Isn't five years long enough to collect the information you need Percy?". And you'd be right. I do now have all the information that I need. Except it will be hard to plan an escape with. About 5 people. But I'm determined to make it work.

**Present Day**  
**Kissamos, Crete**  
**Thalia POV**

Today really isn't a great day. It's the twelve year anniversary of of my mom kicking me out of the house. I was seven. She was angry because my brother had disappeared the day before. Someone kidnapped him. He was only six years old. She said I reminded her of Jason too much and kicked me out.

I wonder what he looks like now. His blond hair probably turned brown by now. His blond hair had always been a surprise to me since I have pitch black hair and our mom has brown hair. I always assumed that it would turn brown.

I never really knew who Jason's dad was. I mean for a while I thought it would be Zeus like me, but after seeing all the men my mom brought home I doubt even she knew. Although Jason and I share the same shockingly blue eyes. Our mom didn't have them so I thought it would make more sense if Jason's dad is also Zeus.

Or was. I don't even know if Jason is still alive. For all I know the kidnappers could have realized they'd get nothing from our mom and just killed him.

Regardless, today was not going well. Aside from the anniversary, there were extra guards in the market square so there was no way for me to steal any food. So now I was sneaking back the the alley that I called home. The guards had caught me once when I was more reckless and still remember my face.

Then, out of nowhere appeared a girl, she had curly hair and hazel eyes. She pulled out a knife and started speaking,

"Do what we say and no one has to get hurt." We? I turned around and saw a boy who looked about the same age as the girl, who had black hair cut extremely short. He was a big burly kind of guy, but his face still looked sort of babyish. There was no way to get out of this without revealing I was a demigod. Hopefully all they'd want would be whatever money I had on me, which wasn't much.

So, I just nodded. The girl passed the knife to the guy behind me and then she pulled out some rope and tied my hands together. Then the guy passed her a cloth which she used as a gag. I considered trying to run, but I could feel the knife pressing against my back.

Then the girl started walking away. The boy pushed me slightly so I started to follow her. We ended up at the pier. They took me to a large boat that had "The Jupiter" painted on it in big letters. They lead me onto the ship and to another girl with long dark hair that was braided and dark eyes.

"Good choice," She said to my captors. Then she turned to me and took out the gag, "what's your name?" Instead of answering I spit in her face.

She looked mad for a second but instead of yelling she just laughed cruelly.

"Feisty," She said with an evil grin. Then she made a motion at a girl with multicolored eyes and brown hair. The girl came over and handed a whip to the dark eyed girl.

"I'll teach you to respect me. I'm your queen," she said and then laughed again. Then, just as she was going to rip my shirt off of me, a boy rushed in front of me. He was taller than me and had dark hair. The girl laughed.

"Playing hero again Jack?" She asked sarcastically. Jack just stood there. "Take off your shirt, I was going to give her ten but I'll give you fifteen, and count the lashes"

Jack did as instructed and took his shirt off, he was already covered in marks from the whip, some looked like they were healing while others look like they had been made yesterday.

I flinched at the sound of the whip hitting Jack's body, but he just stood there.

"I told you to count Jack. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She said cruelly and laughed again. She hit him again and again until she finally reached fifteen and then just shoved him towards a door to the downstairs part of the ship. The girl with multicolored eyes followed him. Then she turned to me.

"I'll ask again, what is your name?" she said threateningly. After seeing what she did to Jack I knew better than to challenge her again.

"Thalia," I responded. She just nodded and then pointed at the same door she shoved Jack to.

"Go," She said coldly. I obeyed and went in the door and then down to the lower level of the ship. What I saw horrified me. What looked like jail cells with what looked to be twenty people total. Then I noticed the girl with multicolored eyes from earlier. She had keys in her hand and roughly shoved me towards one of the cells. She unlocked it and shoved me in. Then locked it and walked back upstairs.

I looked around my cell to see who was in it. There were three other people. A boy with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes, a boy with pitch black long-ish hair and eyes almost as dark, and... Jack! He was sitting in the corner with the boy with black hair attending to his wounds. They all looked mildly wary of me, so I figured I would have to introduce myself first.

"I'm Thalia," I said as kindly as I could. I reached out my hand for them to shake, but no one did so I just let my hand drop awkwardly. Then after a few moments of awkward silence, the one with short curly hair spoke up,

"My name's Leo," he said with a small wave. Then poked the one with black hair. He sighed slightly but then gave in.

"I'm Nico," he said coldly. It didn't seem like he could ever like me. Then I saw Jack poke Leo and then start tapping him rapidly. Leo frowned slightly for a second then tapped back. They went back and forth for a little with Nico joining in before Leo spoke up.

"This is Jack," Leo said "But you probably already know that." I just nodded. I considered asking about the tapping but Leo had already gotten noticeably colder towards me after the whole tapping thing and Nico obviously hated me.

So I just walked over to another corner and laid down to go to sleep. I looked back over at the boys and saw them doing the tapping thing again, Leo had a slight grin on his face and Nico was just shaking his head. Jack had a small smile on his face but for the most part he just looked exhausted. He tapped something and the other boys just nodded. Then they all huddled together and they all fell asleep laying on each other.

So, I too closed my eyes and just laid there thinking of the misery that awaited me in the morning.

7/12/18  
8:20 PM  
Word Count : 1579


	4. Chapter 3

11/26/xxxx

Present Day  
The Jupiter  
Percy POV

This is it. This is the week I'm leaving. We're leaving. I'm taking all the slaves on this ship and we're going to escape. Triton and I have been planning since I was put on the ship. Of course, the plan has gone through many changes, especially after the captain died. With Reyna as captain, the whole ship is much stricter. I’ve gone through plenty of plans in my head that would’ve worked before under the rule of the old captain but would never work now. I have five other people that I need to take with me. It might be hard, but I’ll do it, no man left behind.

I know that there’s no way to get everyone off the ship unharmed. I know that I’m gonna need to make a distraction or something. But maybe, just maybe, if we’re lucky we can be quiet enough to escape and then take them out from afar. No matter the outcome, I’ll be prepared. I will make it back to him.

Two Days Later  
The Jupiter  
Thalia POV

“Come on,” I could hear a gruff voice whispering as they shook me awake. I opened my eyes to see Nico’s dark eyes staring at me. “We’re leaving.” 

I quickly stood up knowing that he wouldn’t have bothered even speaking to me had he not been completely serious. I saw about 4 people including Nico gathered around a single figure. Jack. He was making quick movements with his hands, Leo translating. 

“We need to be as quiet as possible, there’s a boat waiting for us as soon as I give the signal, we just need to get to the far port side of the ship,” Leo said for Jack.

Then Jack started walking. We all followed closely behind. 

Once we snuck above onto the deck, Jack quickly hurried over to the side of the ship and threw something into the water. The fact that that might be the signal terrified me. How do I know that Jack actually has a plan, he might not even be sane after all the beatings he’s taken. For all we know he finally had enough and made a deal with Reyna in exchange for his freedom.

I had no time to think about my doubts any further as Jack started to slowly and quietly make his way across the deck of the ship. He ducked and hid and blended in with the shadows to stay hidden, We all mirrored his movements as we approached the edge of The Jupiter where I could see another, smaller ship waiting.

Then it happened. The worst thing that could in a moment like this. I stepped on a loose piece of the deck and a loud creaking sound shattered the silence of the peaceful night. I froze, knowing that I very well may have ruined everyone’s chances of escape. It all seemed to be in slow motion as heads turned to face the source of the noise. Me.

“The slaves!” a voice cried, I turned to see one of the guards.

“Run!” shouted Leo, and we all took off towards the ship. I ran as hard as I could, guilty that I had caused this. 

As we all jumped onto the smaller ship I could see Jack rapidly signing something to Nico. Nico looked devastated then angry as the ship started to pull away. 

“Jack no! He shouted desperately. He was met only with a small smile as Jack turned and rushed back towards the center of the larger ship. 

We all watched in horror as he climbed up the mast that towered above the ship. We could see him doing his best to avoid the shots coming from the two guards that had bows. Then an arrow pierced him in the shoulder and I cried out as he just continued to climb.   
As he finally reached the top he pulled to vials from his belt. I could see his now small figure salute towards our ship as he threw the bottles down on the ship. Before they hit he was hit by another arrow in the arm this time. He was a bit more fazed by this one and you could see him flinch. Then the boat was on fire, the flames green indicating that it was the Greek fire of the Gods. He then took one last look and leaped off the mast into the sea below him.

I cried knowing that no human could survive a drop from that height, especially with the injuries he was suffering from.

Jack was dead.

 

10/17/18  
Word Count: 777  
11:40 pm


End file.
